


Just One Beer, Right?

by the_duck_bride



Category: the GazettE
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Crack, Cutesy, Fluff, High School, M/M, Secret Crush, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-22
Updated: 2017-01-22
Packaged: 2018-09-19 05:23:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9420506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_duck_bride/pseuds/the_duck_bride
Summary: Sweat dripped from almost every person crammed into the living room and the only completely sober teen in the entire place did his absolute best to squeeze his way through crowd. Really, he thought, they were a lot like sardines in a can; packed in so tightly there was no real room to move. Ugh, he shook his head. This was so lame.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was a fic that was on my LiveJoural and I wrote it for some little challenge thing I did a year or so ago. The prompt for this one was:  
> Meeting at a party whilst drunk.
> 
> Enjoy~

Music blasted through the entire house as bodies moved and grinded together to the heavy beat. Sweat dripped from almost every person crammed into the living room and the only completely sober teen in the entire place did his absolute best to squeeze his way through the people. Really, he thought, they were a lot like sardines in a can; packed in so tightly. Ugh, he shook his head. That was so lame. Focusing back on his task, Kai pushed his way between the backs of two of his classmates. Wait…were they even his classmates? They didn’t look familiar. They looked like third years. He thought this party was for second years only, though he wasn’t really that surprised that the third years had shown up anyway.   
  
Either way, he pushed his way through them and continued on his way. He had to find; his best friend had probably gone and gotten himself completely smashed within the short amount of time that they’d been there. The blond idiot refused to acknowledge that he had the absolute lowest tolerance for alcohol ever. Kai remembered that he had gotten drunk once and one time was enough for him because he was completely like Reita. But the blond had taken more of a liking to alcohol than him. Luckily for Kai though, Reita didn’t drink very often just, when he did, he got really, really drunk.   
  
“Where are you, idiot?” The brunet teenager questioned, squeezing further and further though the crowd. When Reita was drunk Kai had to keep a constant eye on him or he’d most likely end up doing something really dumb. “Come on Rei.”   
  
Kai had just managed to squeeze his way between a group of people that he actually knew when he spotted Reita slumped on a couch at the back of the room with a massive goofy grin on his face and a beer in his hand. Rolling his eyes, Kai fought his way through the crowd to his best friend and plopped down next to him. “You’re a flippin’ idiot, you know that Rei?” He chastised, attempting to take the bottle of beer out of Reita’s hand.  
  
“Ah ahh~” Rei shook his head, moving the bottle away from Kai’s grasp. “You know…You’re way too much of stick in the mud,” the blond teen mused, grinning up at Kai. “You need to loosen up. Here, have a drink.” Kai turned up his nose at the bottle Reita shoved towards his lips. “Kai~ If you don’t drink I’ll tell everyone about that time you came all over my hand while you were asleep.”   
  
Kai’s eye widened and his mouth went dry. That had been an accident! He and Reita had been best friends since they were little kids so it wasn’t weird for them to share the same bed. And Kai had just happened to be having a wonderful dream and his shorts had ridden up his thighs so much that his boner popped out. Anyway, the dream had ended up as a wet one…Let’s just say Reita wasn’t incredibly pleased. “You wouldn’t…”  
  
“Try me,” Reita slurred, pushing the bottle towards Kai once more. Reluctantly, the brunet gave in and agreed. It wouldn’t hurt to have just one beer, right?. Unfortunately for him, one full strength beer was enough to get his just a little tipsy and in the mood for another one…and another one.   
  
*          *          *  
  
Aoi had absolutely no idea why his friends had invited him to this party. It was boring and completely not his thing. Sure, he loved alcohol and getting smashed, but he wasn’t really one for the whole house party atmosphere. If he was going to get drunk he would much prefer it to be on his own in his room or hanging out with a few friends. These house parties got too much sometimes and they got way out of hand too easily. But for some reason his friends had been able to drag him along. Something about getting with the younger chicks. Aoi didn’t see the appeal…mainly because he wasn’t into chicks, but he also just didn’t see the whole buzz about sleeping with first and second years. Sometimes they looked so young it was just creepy. Especially the first years.   
  
So the raven haired third year and found a nice wall to plaster himself to that was right out of everyone’s way. The only people back there were the ones who wanted some space or wanted somewhere to make out. Aoi didn’t particularly like PDA’s, but it was way better than being squished in amongst the crowd of drunkards. Yeah, he was quite happy to sit back and sip away at his second beer for the night. One or two more and he might get a little tipsy, but he wasn’t really planning to go even that far. He’d hate to lose his inhibitions in a place like this.   
  
The pale raven kicked his leg up and rested the sole of his shoe against the wall, eyes scanning the crowd until someone stumbled into him, spilling his beer and nearly knocking him over. “What the fuck?” He grumbled, flicking his rather expensive leather jacket and spraying little droplets of beer on the carpet…in amongst all of the other crap.   
  
“Oh man…” said a voice from slightly below Aoi’s own eye level and he looked down to see a vaguely familiar guy. Probably a second year, he thought. “I’m s-so sorry,” he hiccupped. Aoi rolled his eyes at the kid, he was obviously pretty drunk. The kid looked up at him and recognition seemed to flash through his eyes and he grinned. “Hey! You’re Aoi, right?”   
  
The raven raised an eyebrow. Ok, the guy was familiar but he didn’t actually know his name. “Yeah, that’s me,” he answered cautiously.   
  
“I see you around the music classrooms all the time!” The brunet kid giggled and leaned against the wall beside him, swaying slightly even though he had something to rest on. “You play guitar and sing sometimes. I know because I like to go and watch you. I think you’re really cute even though you act all mean and grumpy all the time.” The kid giggled and Aoi could see his cheeks were turning slightly pink.   
  
The raven narrowed his eyes slightly. Now that he thought about it, he did remember seeing this second year kid around the music rooms sometimes and that’s why he looked so familiar. Aoi’s lips twitched slightly; this kid had absolutely no idea what he was saying and for some reason Aoi found that kind of adorable. He wasn’t an annoying or violent kind of drunk, which was good. “Is that so?” He mused, looking down at the blushing teen.   
  
“Yeah,” the kid nodded. “Actually…I’ve always wanted to talk to you. But I’m too shy.” The second year looked down, tucking a piece of hair behind his ear. “I always wanted to go on a date with you. But you’re so cool and awesome and brooding so I figured you’d say no.” He giggled again and lightly punched Aoi’s leather clad shoulder. “You wouldn’t like someone like me. You’d like a girl; someone really pretty and cute and maybe even blond. Wait…” Now he seemed to be mumbling to himself. “Maybe I should dress up like a girl.”   
  
Aoi snorted quietly and rolled his eyes. He knew there were a few rumours going around about him being gay, which were true though he’d never confirmed any of them so people didn’t really know. But it was apparent that this kid had absolutely no idea about them and that was rather amusing to the raven. “I don’t think you should dress as a girl,” Aoi replied a little enigmatically, lifting his beer to his lips and taking a sip. “That wouldn’t help your case.”   
  
“You’re right,” the second year student mused. “You know,” he jumped topics, turning to Aoi once again and pointing his finger, a big drunken grin on his face as he giggled. “I was staying at my best friend’s place one time and I accidentally jizzed on his hand-” The kid stopped and covered his mouth to laugh a bit before continuing. “-while I was asleep…coz I was dreaming about you. My friend was so mad!”  
  
Aoi choked on his beer slightly and lowered the bottle to stare at the second year with raised eyebrows before he burst out laughing. For some reason the kid looked incredibly proud of himself; probably because he had actually been able to make Aoi full-on laugh. But all Aoi could really think was ‘why the hell would anyone admit that?!’ But the goofy smile on the brunet’s face, the slight drunken haze that was clear in his eyes and the way he looked up at Aoi as if he was God himself was actually pretty adorable. “What’s your name, kid?” He asked after having calmed down a little.   
  
“I’m Kai!” The second year chirped, standing up straighter and grinning. He pushed off the wall, obviously going to shake Aoi’s hand with the way he held his own out. But then he started to sway and Aoi had to think quickly to catch him against his chest.  
  
“Whoa there,” he said, pulling Kai up so he didn’t land flat on the floor. “I think you might have had way too much to drink. I’m gonna drive you home, ok?” He may act like an arsehole sometimes but he couldn’t leave such an innocent looking kid alone, totally smashed at a party like this.   
  
“B-but…my friend.” Kai was blushing profusely, though he pushed away from Aoi’s chest a little to look around the room. “I can’t leave him. Plus, if I go home like this my mum will kill me!”   
  
“What’s your friend’s name? I’ll send him a text from your phone.” As for Kai’s mum, he didn’t really know what he could do about that. It was something he would have to think about as he went. After Kai had managed to fish out his friend’s name from the drunken brain of his, Aoi took the brunets phone and used to send his best friend, Reita, a text explaining what was going on and that Kai was just fine.   
  
After that, Aoi was able to swing Kai’s arm over his shoulders and guide the drunken brunet out of the packed party towards his car. It was a slight struggled to get the seatbelt on him but eventually the raven managed and then he was on his way. Kai was starting to nod off in the seat beside it and it was actually really difficult to try and pry the directions to his house of him. So eventually Aoi just thought ‘fuck it’. Swinging the car around, he started in the direction of his own house.   
  
It wasn’t hard to sneak Kai past his parents’ bedroom door and into his own room where he deposited the brunet onto his bed. Aoi didn’t know why he was doing it, but he went ahead and removed Kai’s shoes and jacket anyway; like someone would for a boyfriend or a friend.   
  
Kai lifted his head a little and gazed around the room. “Where am I? Are you trying to kidnap me?”   
  
Aoi chuckled and left Kai’s shoes at the end of his bed before he himself took his off as well. “No, I’m making sure you don’t get caught by your mum. And I also don’t know the way to your house. So you’ll have to spend the night here.” Even though Aoi didn’t think Kai would mind that at all with the way he’d been fawning over Aoi since they bumped into one another. Or more like since Kai had fallen onto him.   
  
“Oh,” Kai mumbled, sitting up and vaguely looking around. “That’s ok~ It means I get to stay with you.” He looked up at Aoi and grinned, laughing stupidly. “I promise I won’t jizz on your hand.”   
  
Aoi snorted and laughed along with the brunet. “You’d better not.” He shoved Kai over a little and crawled onto the bed, flopping down on his back and folding his arms behind his head. Sure, it was still kind of early by party standards but he’d been up all night the night before with song lyrics stuck in his head, so he’d spent most of the night fiddling with his guitar and trying to get them down.   
  
A small weight on his chest as well as one over his thigh told Aoi that he’s either just gained weight very rapidly or Kai was getting pretty damn cosy. Casting his eye down, Aoi deducted that it was the latter. Kai looked up at him and grinned goofily before settling back down. “I hope this is ok…I’ve always wanted to do this.”   
  
Usually Aoi wasn’t an overly physically affectionate person but for some reason he didn’t really mind the way Kai was snuggling up to him; despite the smell of alcohol being rather pungent. “Yeah, it’s ok,” Aoi confirmed quietly, dropping his arm to lay it over Kai’s shoulders. After that Aoi didn’t hear a peep from the brunet and he figured that Kai had probably already gone to sleep. It was odd; he wondered how this second year student had grown on him so much in such a short space of time. It wasn’t like he thought he liked Kai now. But he certainly wouldn’t mind getting to know him better and spending more time with him. If he was just as cute sober as he was drunk then Aoi would gladly be around him more. Eventually, the raven drifted off to sleep, Kai’s soft snores lulling him away.  
  
*          *          *  
  
Kai woke up with an absolutely splitting headache, his throat was dry, his eyes felt tired even though he felt like he’d been sleeping forever. But hey, at least he had a nice warm pillow and an arm around him to keep him warm. He figured it must be Reita, considering the blond was partial to being a sleep time cuddler. But once this headache was gone he’d be sure to kick Reita’s butt for getting him drunk. He didn’t even remember what happened last night! What if he’d made a fool of himself?!   
  
Deciding that the headache healing could wait, Kai opened his eyes with the intention to sit up and start yelling at Reita. Though, a quick glance around the room revealed that he wasn’t in his bedroom, nor was he in Reita’s. Panic shot through him and he speedily threw the covers away from his and the body he was lying again. Ok…so he was wearing clothes. But then didn’t answer who he was lying on!  
  
A groan from above him made Kai freeze; crap, now there was no way he’d get away without being see. “What are you doing, you nutter?” The voice groaned and Kai felt his heart start to race even more. He knew that voice! It was one that he’d been admiring from afar since day one of his first year in high school. It was the most beautiful singing voice and velvety and lulling when it was only speaking. And that voice was right in Kai’s ear.   
  
With his face completely beet red, Kai slowly pulled away and sat up, watching as his object of admiration’s arm dropped away from his shoulders. It was revealed that he was indeed correct and the brunet choked a little as he stared down at the raven haired third year. “A-Aoi?” He stuttered out, feeling like he was going to faint or something. “What…what am I doing here? Did we…?” ‘Oh god,’ he thought, ‘Don’t tell me we did it.’   
  
Aoi chuckled and sat up as well and Kai could hardly believe it. Aoi was so close to him and he was laughing at something he said and he looked absolutely adorable with his morning hair and slightly sleepy face. Now Kai just thought he’d died and gone to heaven. Well…he would have thought that if his head wasn’t still pounding away at his skull. “No.” Aoi’s voice pulled him back to the present and Kai actually sighed a little in relief. Of course, he’d like to do that with Aoi. But not while he was drunk! “We didn’t do anything. You fell on me at the party last night and you were so drunk I offered to take you home. You couldn’t remember where you lived though so I just brought you back to my place.”  
  
Kai let out a relieved sigh. “Thank god, I thought I’d done something really silly.” He’d never been more relieved in his life.   
  
“Oh, you did silly stuff,” Aoi mused making Kai’s eyes widen once more in surprise. “Like blurt out how much you like me, how cute you think I am and how you like to come and watch me play in the music classrooms.” Now Kai was just about ready to crawl into a hole and die. Seriously?! He’d said all of that shit? He was seriously going to kill Reita, that bastard! “Oh,” Aoi caught his attention once more. “And thanks for not jizzing on my hand. I’m glad slipping next to the subject of that dream didn’t give you another one.”   
  
“What?!” Kai practically screeched as his face and neck went so red they looked like they might just explode. Groaning loudly, he flopped into the bed and buried his face in Aoi’s pillow, which wasn’t a good idea because it smelled like him and it was really nice. “I can’t believe I told you that! Please don’t ever, ever tell anyone else. And, while you’re at it, forget that I ever told you.” Kai was absolutely mortified. And now Aoi would never look twice at him ever again! “I’m so sorry,” he mumbled dejectedly.   
  
“Hey.” A hand on his arm had Kai glancing up through his hair, tears glistening in his chocolate brown eyes. “Sit up,” Aoi instructed gently and Kai didn’t as he was told, moving to sit cross-legged on the bed in front of the raven. “You don’t have to be sorry. In fact, I’m kind of glad that you ran into me at the party last night.” Kai’s eyes widened and he blinked away the tears, sniffling quietly.   
  
“You don’t hate me now?” He wondered softly, hopefully.   
  
“Hate you?” Aoi frowned and chuckled. “Kai, after last night I’m pretty convinced that you’re the most damn adorable human being on the planet. And I was wondering…would you like to go on a date with me?” Kai felt Aoi’s hand slip down his arm to pick his own up and thread their fingers together.   
  
Kai was in absolute shock. Aoi…Aoi wanted to go on a date with him! Aoi wanted to go on a date with him. Slowly, the biggest grin in the entire universe spread over Kai’s face and nodded enthusiastically while practically leaping at the raven. “Yes! Of course I will!” Only after he’d tackled Aoi in a hug did he realise how much he shouldn’t have done that because he groaned as his head throbbed.   
  
Aoi chuckled and slipped his arms around Kai’s waist, hugging him back. “But first I think we should do something to cure that hangover. Come on.” Aoi got up, pulling Kai with him. Kai wasn’t overly fussed about his head now, because he was going on a date with Aoi! And he absolutely could not wait!


End file.
